


My True Enemy

by konfkameele



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Kylo Ren Backstory, Multi, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Reylo - Freeform, new characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:10:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konfkameele/pseuds/konfkameele
Summary: I've never done this before, but I was inspired by some wonderful writers including my favorite, @destiniesfic!  She's the queen!  English is my second language, so I beg you please please forgive any craziness in the text.  I look forward to your feedback!  I have six chapters planned, but I'm open to letting it run as long as needed.





	My True Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I've never done this before, but I was inspired by some wonderful writers including my favorite, @destiniesfic! She's the queen! English is my second language, so I beg you please please forgive any craziness in the text. I look forward to your feedback! I have six chapters planned, but I'm open to letting it run as long as needed.

**Chapter 1. First Things First**

_Following the Battle of Crait, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren copes with the realization that his anger has become a political weakness.  He takes a more calculated approach that intrigues General Hux is enough to reconsider his own plans.  Unaware of its fate, The Beswican’s crew sets course to the last known location of The Supremacy._

He had never been the kind of man who would descend from seething rage easily.  For a moment, he almost saw himself as if looking down from outside of his own body.  He saw his rage, his resentment, and pain circle around him like vultures waiting for their meal.  Skywalker’s trick had drained his soul nearly as much as Han Solo’s death.  How could he fall for such a cheap trick? How could he ever stop being such a foolish angry bull? 

He then remembered Rey’s rejection and a million more emotions vibrated within him.  He understood his anger and pain, but there were also new emotions.  He felt things that he had never felt before tangled end to end with others that he thought he had forgotten.  He knew the warm tingle of passion from before, but he felt confused about the newer feelings.  They felt deeper, more complicated.  But this was not the right time to dissect his connection with Rey.  There were more important things that needed to be dealt with first.  Like…

He turned to leave the old command center and saw Hux staring at him with his typical arbitrating look.  How could he let himself be so foolish in front of this treacherous rat? He knew he could still induce fear within the ranks of the First Order, but he knew that the past few hours following Snoke’s demise and the Battle Crait had changed his rapport with General Hux.  Hux was no mindless Stromtrooper or First Order Officer.  Hux was ambitious and treacherous.  Hux is not to be trusted as he would surely attempt against him.  Interestingly, at the same time Kylo Ren felt confident that Hux would never be able to overthrow him.  At least not while he could still read his mind and choke him merciless at the first thought of anything against him. 

“Supreme Leader, the mines are empty.  They escaped during your stand-off with Skywalker” – Hux said trying to salt the wound.  With his gaze and tone subtle but at the same time sharp like a thousand blades, he continued – “They escaped in your father’s old freighter.  Should we pursue?”.

It took a great deal of control over every single muscle in his body, but Kylo Ren was able to resist his initial instinct of snapping Hux’s neck on the spot.  He recognized that in his current state of rage, acting up like that was more of a political weakness than anything else.  He need to appear unfaced by the outcome of this battle and prepared for the next logical step. 

While every inch of his body begged to pursue the Millennium Falcon and turn it to ashes once and for all, he knew that he needed to put a lid on that impulse and be more calculated.  He took a deep breath and thought about Senator Organa, his mother.  It had been a long time since he thought about her as a Senator.  She had been everything to him, his first source of strength and knowledge.  She was unmatched in terms of her delicate yet sharp diplomatic skills.  Even now, in his current state of rage, he could channel her and deal with Hux without ripping his head off. 

“We have more important things to do” – said Kylo Ren as he moved past General Hux on his way towards the entrance of the command center. 

“There is no glory in crushing a handful of cornered animals.  They have nothing” – he continued.  He thought for a second, _they did have nothing_. 

Turning around and facing Hux, he continued “They must survive today so that they can witness powerlessly what the First Order has planned for their beloved Galaxy”. 

Hux was without words.  He had developed many courses of action in his mind, but this caught him by surprise.  Hux thought he knew Kylo Ren’s raw impulsiveness well enough to predict a rushed attack on the surviving Resistance.  A passionate ill-devised attack, a perfectly stupid move that could result in many First Order casualties.  Of course, if everyone involved died, there would be no accurate account of how the Resistance murdered the current Supreme Leader.  There would be, though, an entry into First Order history of how the heroic General Hux barely survived the attack not before wiping the Resistance and avenging both fallen Supreme Leaders. 

No one would question that Kylo Ren’s poor judgement justified his fate.  No one would question that the First Order would be best led by a real man rather than some self-absorbed religious quim.  Everyone would agree with Hux being the obvious and most honorable successor to Snoke.  But, no.  In this ridiculous demonstration of having a damned brain in his skull, Kylo Ren was threatening to ruin his perfectly devised clear path to victory.

Hux felt his gut squeeze in cold disappointment, but then he realized something – the thought of the Resistance unarmed watching their ally planets and systems crumble under the First Order’s grasp was extremely appealing to him.  Although his original thoughts would bring about a quick resolution to his Supreme Leader problem, this new plan could also serve a greater purpose.  Perhaps, Kylo Ren’s plan would unravel into something more fun.  He decided to wait patiently for his prey to make a mistake.

“Very well” – said Hux forming a smirk as cold as ice.  “What do you have in mind, Supreme Leader”.

Kylo Ren looked at the carnage left from the battering ram cannon’s blast after it cracked the door of the Resistance’s hideout open.  He had hoped this would be their end, yet all that was left was structural debris.  He thought the same could be said about the First Order.  Everything had happened so fast he wasn’t even sure how The Supremacy was split in half and its accompanying fleet vaporized.  What he did know was that The Supremacy was no ordinary ship.  Like himself, he knew The Supremacy would rise from the ashes of its old weak self.  It was time for a New Order and he knew exactly what needed to be done. 

He walked up to Hux and gave his order – “Summon the rest of the fleet in the Unknown Regions.  Order them to begin construction of The New Supremacy”.

“As you wish” – Hux replied with a determined tone.  He knew this was a stupid idea as The Supremacy was nearly unfixable.  But he remembered his compromise.  _Let it be_ …

Kylo Ren turned around and walked towards the entrance of the command center.  Before leaving, he looked back past Hux towards the corner where he had held his father’s dice and seen Rey one last time before she closed their Force connection.  The thought of Rey shook him once again.  He thought about her with the Resistance and the traitor and his stomach turned into a block of ice.  _Jealousy!_

Before leaving, he addressed Hux one last time – “and track the Millennium Falcon”.    

Hux nodded with a cold smirk as he watched Supreme Leader Kylo Ren leave flanked by his Stormtrooper escort.

\-----------

Across the galaxy... 

A man lays on the floor by a tank full of water aboard The Beswican, a First Order vessel whose crew has been tasked with gathering intelligence from planets in the Outer Rim.  His face is beaten, bloodied and tired.  This prisoner has endured torture for hours but somehow has resisted and not provided the information requested.  Two Knights of Ren approach the man and pull him up on his feet.  They turn him around to face the new figure entering the room.   

Despite wearing the same armor as them, the body language of the other two Knights quickly revealed that this individual is their superior.  As the Leader approached, the man noticed that their helmet was slightly different from the other two.  There was nothing on it that resembled a face, but still it looked angry and vicious. 

“You summoned me” – growled the Leader, their voice coarse and mechanical due to the helmet.

“He insists that he has no knowledge of the coordinates” – replied the first Knight.    

At these words, the Leader walks up to the man and explores his face as if looking for some hidden text on it. 

The second Knight adds “If Master Ren was here…”

Before he could finish, the Leader stops their examination of the man’s bloodied features and begins to remove their helmet which makes a brief mechanical hiss as it is unlocked.

Baik Zin’Prah, a young female stares at the man with a cold calculating face.  Her eyes green as emeralds but her face inhumanly pale as snow.  Her long hair was curling down her right shoulder glowing in metallic-like red waves that from afar looked like blood dripping down her side.  Her face was perfectly sculpted with high cheekbones, full eyebrows, naturally red lips shaped in the form of a heart.  She had a perfect profile only ruined by the fact that the flesh of her right cheek and ear had been replaced by charcoal gray metal.  This was no accessory, this was a horrific injury.  There was no question that Zin’Prah had being defeated in battle and lost nearly half her face. 

She gestured the Knights to step away and raised her hand.  Expecting to fall as they let go, the man braced for the impact, but nothing happened.  An invisible force kept him from falling. 

 _It was her_. 

With a slight upward movement, she lifted the man above the ground and carefully made him hover over the water tank.  She then flipped her hand over and the man mirrored the movement in midair.  She had turned him upside down over the water and, as her hand slowly descended, she gently submerged the man under water.  The man struggled and begged, but she mercilessly continued with her task. 

Suddenly, something caught Zin’Prah’s attention.  She had detected a vibration on the Force.  Without removing her intent from the prisoner, she subtly scanned the room as if looking for someone.  She knew that presence, but it was impossible.  She immediately had a bad feeling about this presence. 

Before she had any time to react, The Force swept her into a powerful trance.  Her eyes turned completely black and her whole body froze in place.  In her paralysis, Zin’Prah still held her hand out keeping the man under water. 

Concerned with potentially losing the prisoner and the information he had, two Knights of Ren rushed to the tank and attempted to raise him above water.  But Zin’Prah’s hold was too strong.  Only another powerful Force user could undo this tragedy, but they tried regardless.  They did not want Master Ren to find them empty handed.

In her trance, Zin’Prah’s head moved slowly as orbiting a distant thought. 

SNOKE: “ _My worthy apprentice, son of darkness, heir apparent to Lord Vader, where there was conflict I now sense resolve, where there was weakness, strength. Complete your training and fulfill your destiny_ ”.

At this, Zin’Prah slowly whispered solemnly – “Snoke”

At the sound of Snoke’s name, the Knights stopped trying to retrieve the man and turned their attention to Zin’Prah. 

Zin’Prah, still in trance, slowly turned and tilted her head once more as if listening intently to a whisper in her ear. 

KYLO REN: “ _I know what I have to do_ ”. 

An evil twisted smile formed on Zin’Prah’s face and she uttered – “Kylo” in a surprisingly warm tone.   

Meanwhile, the prisoner’s body began to twitch, and bubbles began to escape his nose and mouth.  The Knights of Ren inched closer to Zin’Prah trying to understand what was going on with their leader. 

Zin’Prah took a deep breath and held it as if breathing would interfere with her ability to hear the next words. 

REY: “ _Ben_ ”

The smile that Kylo Ren’s voice put on Zin’Prah’s face melted immediately and was replaced with confusion.  Her blackened gaze turned abruptly to the right as she reacted to the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Then her body suddenly bent in half as she reacted to a lightsaber striking followed by searing pain across her abdomen. 

The intense pain woke her up just in time to catch herself as she fell on her knees.  Her eyes went back to green but would never be the same again.  The torment in her face was laced with fear and confusion.  After catching her breath, she wiped a single tear that had slowly trickled down her metallic cheek and stood up. 

The Knights of Ren stared at her in attention awaiting orders.  Setting herself back on reality, she remembered the prisoner, who was now free from her Force hold and was trying to claw his way out of the tank.  Her disoriented and fearful gaze transformed back to anger and with a quick movement of her hand the prisoner flew out of the water and hit the floor with a thud.

Harnessing her newfound energy, Zin’Prah retrieved her Knight of Ren helmet from the floor where it had fallen during her vision.  She examined it, and for a moment, her helmet almost seemed to morph into a shape that she hadn't seen in many years.  Although brief, this moment of weakness opened her up for thoughts about its owner and with that, an old rotting wound she had long forgotten began to boil once again deep in her soul. 

Without removing her disappointed gaze from the helmet, she orders – “Set course for The Supremacy”.

The Knights nodded.  But one added – “Mistress Zin’Prah, what about the prisoner?  We got nothing from him.  Master Ren will not be pleased”. 

Annoyed by the question and without looking away from the helmet, Zin’Prah flicked her fingers and the man’s neck snapped.

Full of purpose, she put her helmet back on.  On her way to exit the room, she said – “ _Pleasing him_ is not my problem anymore”.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. It's my first time writing and posting publicly, so I really need the feedback to improve!


End file.
